The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities
The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Having their first show on the day of Grissen (see Calendar of Tal'Dorei), the carnival had set up east of the Loch Ward on the southern bank of the Usterloch, where they spent a week performing the year before. This carnival was where Mollymauk Tealeaf and Yasha worked, with Molly as an entertainer and Yasha as a security guard. The fee to enter the tent and see the show was 5 copper pieces. This carnival became the site of a ravenous zombie attack when an old man suddenly keeled over and transformed. The party was able to kill the zombie with minimal casualties. However, all of the performers, except Yasha, were taken into custody for suspicion of wrongdoing. Carnival Layout Show Tent The main tent was circular, made of heavy dark blue cloth and had lengthy streamers of white and silver attached to the top of it. The interior of the tent had a flattened floor of dirt and grass. The inside edge of the tent, where the cloth met the ground, was encased in a heavy tarp-like material. There were two entrances to the tent, a patron's entrance and a larger performer's entrance across it on the other side of the tent. The tent was held up by a column of wood made of a tree rounded off on all sides and had a small platform set into its the apex. There were four lanterns filled with magical flame that lit the interior of the tent. The carnival tent had a semicircle of seats made up of three sections; right, center and left. Performer's Common Area To the back of the show tent there are number of horse-drawn carts, and tents that all face towards a central common area with chairs facing a large campfire. Carnival Rules * No old or sick people were allowed inside the main tent. * You can't have weapons on you if you want to see the show. Members * Gustav Fletching. The carnival master, he is a lanky half-elven man with ashy brown hair that curved ever so slightly past his mid back. He wore a long coat and tails that knocked around his skipping step, and a sort of top-hat that is floppy towards the top. He leads the procession towards the carnival tent. * Toya. Dwarven girl, maybe 12 years of age with braided golden hair in a long white dress. She had a beautiful mature voice and had been singing with the carnival for over two years. She had no family and was found singing in the streets for change. Gustav saw and seized an opportunity to utilize the girl's talents giving the girl a family she didn't have. * Mona and Yuli "The Knot Sisters". Women in full bodysuits, sporting serpentine makeup consisting of scales affixed to their face and arms. Extremely flexible and nimble, they are contortionist able to almost form one form out of their two bodies. They were seen dancing from side to side handing flowers to children and flyers to the adults during the procession towards the carnival tent. * Desmond Moondrop. A bald man and a shifting fool of the carnival. He was first seen wearing a frilled frock coat of bright red and face adorned with vibrant orange makeup to look like the setting sun. He followed the two sisters in the procession towards the carnival tent playing a fiddle. During the performance, first wore an outfit and makeup matching the deep blue of the tent, he was later seen to don an outfit of deep-set black. He was seen to be able to control and play the fiddle without physically touching it as if floated near him. Out of makeup his face was seen to be ... on his ... side of his face, and he had ... * Bosin, Bo "The Breaker". A tall and muscular half-orc man of greenish-grey skin. Well put together with a well-groomed handlebar mustache that curves out to the sides. He wears a billowing white silk shirt and black trousers. He followed behind the bald man in the procession leading to the carnival tent and was seen to play a large drum which he had slung over his shoulder. * Mollymauk Tealeaf. Following Bo the Breaker in the procession towards the carnival tent he was seen to walk in place and juggle two curved scimitars. He also used a deck of cards to read people's fortune for which he charged 2cp for a simple reading. * Orna "The Fire Fairy". A woman of short fiery red hair, and dark skin. She wore a simple dress of golds and reds. She is a fire dancer that wields a pair of metallic fans alight with flame. Following Mollymauk in the procession, she held a small candle up towards her lips and caused a gout of flame to burst out of her mouth, which brightened the vicinity and caused the townsfolk to collectively gasp. She was said to have had several disagreements with Gustav about how the carnival should be run. * Yasha. A burly looking pale woman, with arms crossed she followed behind the procession keeping an eye as a security guard and made sure that no business got out of hand. She was mentioned to have helped in putting up the carnival tent. During the performance, she confiscated and held the parties weapons, enforcing a rule where you can't have weapons on you if you want to see the show. Beasts * Kylre, aka the "Devil-Toad". An enormous creature with green scaled slimy looking skin and a corpulent form. Described as looking like an obese lizard man, it was bipedal though was hunched when it walked using its forearms for support. It had toad like legs framing a rotund torso and muscular arms. It had a large roar and was soothed out of its aggression by Toya's song. He appeared to rescue Toya from the chaos of the old man transforming into a zombie creature. Attendees * A clueless and gullible farmer who came to have his fortune read from Mollymauk. He was suffering from a sickness in the form of a cough he'd had for three to four months. Mollymauk suggests breathing a tincture and that perhaps getting the cough looked at by a physician. He was not allowed within the tent. * In the front row in the audience on the left, a man stood up during Toya's song, arm outstretched towards her. His dirty cloak falls away, his face and skin wracked with age, his legs shook as he stood, his cheeks wet with tears. He gave a shout and let out a gurgling a breath of vocal pain as he grasped his chest and began to shake. Yelling again the skin in his arms began to tear away, and his bones started splitting and bursting out from beneath his flesh, writhing and cracking. Dust and blood shook from his wounds as his form swelled. It Appeared to have seperate control of its black and red eyes * A young woman killed and transformed by the curse effect from the zombie creature. She took 8 points of bludgeoning damage from a slam to the chest from the zombie creature. The zombie creature then proceeded to knaw into and rip off a piece of her flesh before making its way towards its next target. After a round she rose from the dead as a similar zombie creature. Category:Factions